


Felicity tells it straight to the Team

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [46]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like many members of the fandom, there was one thing I really didn’t like in Arrow 4x01, Thea and even Laurel behavior. They go to Ivy Town and bring Oliver back to Star City (with a little help from Felicity) but when in Star City all the team are treating Oliver badly (Thea, Laurel and Diggle). What’s up with that? We all know Oliver is probably going to take it in silent. This fanfic is about Felicity not taking it anymore and tell them like it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity tells it straight to the Team

Felicity was getting fed up. She had done all she could for the team. They never complain, while both Oliver and her were gone, about the support she was providing them.

She was happy to give it, she liked to help, but she was also quite aware that the time she spent on the computers helping them was time she wasn’t spending with Oliver. It was a sacrifice she had been willing to make but a sacrifice, nonetheless. The last thing she expected was to witness the dreadful behaviour the team was having towards Oliver.

Oliver took it, silently. She was his refuge, he could take it when she was there and, normally, she was but then there were times she wasn’t and when she got back she could see the distress in Oliver’s eyes. And Felicity had just about enough.

She had been more than willing to speak up when Oliver had doubts about coming back to Star City. Felicity was now more than willing to do just the opposite.

That night Oliver was a bit late from the night runs and Felicity took the opportunity at hand.

“I need to ask a question and I need you…” she pointed to Laurel and Thea “… to answer truthfully.”

Laurel and Thea exchanged a quizzical glance before Thea answered.

“Yeah sure.”

“Why did you come to Ivy Town?”

A confused look was set on both women faces.

“We needed Oliver’s help.”

“See that’s what I don’t get. Now you have his help and you treat him like you rather he was anywhere but here. So I ask again why did you come to Ivy Town?”

“I don’t treat Ollie that way. He’s my brother, I love him.”

“You really are going to do this to my face, Thea? Really?”

“Are you calling me a liar?”

“No, I’m asking you to respect me enough to consider my words before giving me an answer you don’t really know if it is the truth.”

Felicity could see Oliver point on Thea’s behaviour. Dig couldn’t see it for he saw the evolution on a day to day basis, for them the evolution of Thea’s behaviour had taken a shocking turn to the uncontrollable during the 5 months they were away. So Felicity was careful with her words.

Thea shut up and looked up to Laurel.

Laurel was silent. She felt the acute stab of truth as soon as Felicity issued it.

“Felicity’s right, Thea. We asked Oliver to come. We don’t have the right to treat him badly now, when he’s just doing what we ask him to do.”

“No, she’s not.” Felicity had intently kept Diggle out of this conversation. His problem with Oliver was of a different nature and it had to be addressed differently. But now he took upon himself to step in.

“You asked for his help. You can ask him to leave.”

“I don’t want my brother to leave. We need him.”

“There’s nothing he’s doing that we cannot do ourselves. I told you that before, I will stick to it.”

“Okay then.” It was Felicity turn “We are unwelcome in Star City.”

“Felicity, you are welcome. You are valuable member of this team.”

Felicity turned and smile to Diggle.

“I thought from everyone here you wouldn’t be the one saying those words. You are the only one, in fact, that can understand it to the fullest. There’s no Felicity, there’s Oliver and Felicity, we are a unit, just like you and Lyla.”

Trough Diggle’s eyes she was aware of the moment he saw the mistake he just made.

Felicity got up slowly and took her hand bag “Thank you for your answers. They were quite enlightening.”

“Felicity…” Diggle stopped there, he couldn’t say much of anything anymore. He wished Oliver wasn’t there, he wanted Felicity to be there but he knew one came with the other just like him and Lyla.

“I’ll go and talk to Ollie.” Thea had come up with the simplest solution she could think of.

“And say what, Thea? That he’s constantly making remarks about your life, guess what, he’s your brother, he’s worried about you and he loves you too damn much to stop caring.”

“Don’t go.” it was Laurel quiet voice.

“I’ll go if Oliver wants to go, I’ll stay if Oliver wants to stay. It will be his choice and only his choice. I rather be happy just with him that watch him be miserable because his family…” she looked at Thea “… his friends…” she looked at Diggle “…treat him like some nuisance.”

Oliver was up the stairs where he had arrived about time to hear Thea respond to Felicity first question. He wanted to come down and stop the conversation but he just froze. 

Felicity’s tone was one he hadn’t heard before and it was painful to hear. By the end of it he knew he loved that women more than life itself.

What she didn’t know was he couldn’t leave Star City, even if he wanted too, Damian Dahrk was too much of a threat to all the World and not only Star City, besides he couldn’t find it in his heart to leave Thea in a time she needed him the most.

He started walking down as soon as he heard Felicity’s heels tapping on the floor.

“Ollie…”

“No need, Thea” he turned to Felicity “Give me a minute to change.”

“I’ll wait… outside in the car.” three pairs of eyes followed her out.

“Oliver, she’s upset…”

He didn’t talk, he just looked into Diggle’s eyes, who immediately turned silent, and moved on to take off the Green Arrow attire.

All three of them were waiting when he got back. And then he talked.

“We are members of this team, if you want us to be. It’s fine if you don’t. I guess you have a decision to make just like we do. I’m going to take the suite and Felicity’s things, that way you are free from us right now if that’s what you decide to do.”

“Ollie. We need you. We need your help.” Thea voice embodied a desperate ring to it that made hard on Oliver to follow through with the decision.

“Maybe you do, maybe you don’t, that’s not for me to say, it’s for you three to decide. Now if you excuse me my girlfriend is waiting.”

As Oliver left Dig, Laurel and Thea turn to each other.

“Dig, what should we do?”

On a tactical sense Diggle recognized Oliver’s value but he had a hard time dealing with his personal feelings about him.

For Thea she felt the need to have her brother there for balance, to have ground, to have family. In the field he was a precious asset for the team.

Laurel was struggling to accept this new Oliver that she never could conjured the days they were together. The perfect boyfriend she dreamt all her life but that was hidden in Ollie only for Felicity to find and always hidden from her. As an asset in the field he was useful.

As for Felicity they all agreed they needed her help, no question about that.

Oliver sat behind the wheel of the car. It was raining outside and Felicity felt unusually cold.

“You heard?”

“Yes.”

“Sorry. But I couldn’t take it anymore.”

He smile “I don’t understand.”

“What?”

“Why you’re sorry. You have no reason to be. I’m the one that is sorry. I should have had this talk with them before.”

“It’s your sister, your ex-girlfriend and someone who’s like a brother to you. You are strong, Oliver, but nobody is that strong.”

“So you stepped in.”

“They are hurting us, Oliver. They are hurting both of us and I thought it was time to make that clear.”

“You made it abundantly clear, Felicity.”

“What did you tell them?”

“That they have to decide what they want.”

“Want to leave Star City, Oliver? We’ll leave. Today if you like.”

“No. We can’t leave. The city needs us.”

“Than…”

“Than we wait and see what they decide.”


End file.
